


Even Better

by troubletonesglee



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubletonesglee/pseuds/troubletonesglee
Summary: "What should we have Sebastian do?""You want to think about this really carefully, I can have you dropped from the team, remember?" Sebastian said, only half joking."I have an idea," Michael spoke up. Sebastian didn’t like where this was going. "Let’s have him kiss the first person we see when we walk out.""Sebastian?"He weighed it up, contemplating this forfeit. In the end, he decided that he couldn’t look like a pushover. They’d come up with it, and he’d do it."Bet."
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Kudos: 66





	Even Better

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just a quick one I did today, it’s kinda inspired by Grease 2, but hopefully a bit more tolerable lol
> 
> Enjoy!

"I thought you were meant to be good at this, Miller?"

"Shut it, Smythe, I’m still better than you at lacrosse."

"Who got transferred here from France to get this awful team back into shape?"

A chorus of "burn" echoed around the bowling alley at that, causing Sebastian’s signature smirk to make an appearance. He liked to point that out whenever he got the chance, to remind the Dalton lacrosse team who was boss around here. 

As much as he liked to aggravate his teammates, he actually didn’t mind them all that much. He wouldn’t have agreed to come out if he didn’t. Well, that and the fact that it elevated his popularity status. 

Looking up at the scoreboard, he quickly worked out how many points he needed to overtake Tristan. Tristan Walsh was obnoxiously good at bowling, and a machine on the field. He’d been captain before Dalton had asked Sebastian if he would transfer, so, as well as they got on, there was still a rivalry between them. 

Michael (Miller) slunk back down to the seats, dropping onto one with his arms crossed. 

"Whoever comes second gets a forfeit," James Wright said mischievously. 

"You up for it, Smythe? This is the last turn." Tristan asked, a glint in his eye. 

"I don’t see why not."

Sebastian stepped up to the platform, slipping his fingers into the bright orange ball that was glaring up at him. Lining himself up, he rolled the ball, knocking 9 pins. If he could get the last 3 now, he’d win. Picking up another ball, he shifted slightly, letting the ball drop from his fingers. Rolling, rolling, rolling and... only two pins were down. 

"It’s still moving, it might go!” James called. 

It didn’t. 

"Well, well done, Welsh." Sebastian said, extending his hand like the sportsman he was. They shook, and James spoke. 

"What should we have Sebastian do?"

"You want to think about this really carefully, I can have you dropped from the team, remember?" Sebastian said, only half joking. 

"I have an idea," Michael spoke up. Sebastian didn’t like where this was going. "Let’s have him kiss the first person we see when we walk out."

"Sebastian?"

He weighed it up, contemplating this forfeit. In the end, he decided that he couldn’t look like a pushover. They’d come up with it, and he’d do it. 

"Bet."

After returning their shoes, the team walked out, the cold air hitting their faces. Sebastian turned to their keeper, Robert for a cigarette, sliding it between his lips as the keeper lit it, before doing his own. Sebastian took a long drag, before looking around the car park for someone to kiss. His eyes fell upon a group of their kids that looked about their age. 

It seemed as if James saw them too, giving Sebastian a wink and rushing over to them. Sebastian could see him talking to them (hopefully explaining the situation; Sebastian didn’t want to kiss someone without them agreeing), before waving the team over. 

Pressing his free hand into his pocket to keep it warm, he skulked towards them, assuming the guys were following. He looked about the group, vaguely recognising them to be some of the Warbler kids. He scrunched his nose, deciding who the best option was. He looked at a dark haired kid, with big, honey coloured eyes. Sebastian had to admit that he was quite attractive, but didn’t think about it for too long, before pulling the cigarette from his lips and passing it to James, glaring at him when he noticed him put it to his own lips. 

Sebastian turned back to the boy (Blaine, maybe? He thought he was in his English class), looking him up and down. The kid looked terrified but he nodded, allowing Sebastian to go through with the forfeit. So, he moved closer, before (unintentionally) smashing their lips together, hand holding his face either side. He bit Blaine’s lip lightly, then pulled away, stretching his hand out to take his cigarette back from James, not taking his eyes off of Blaine while he took another drag. 

"Aren’t you lot not meant to smoke, considering you’re on the lacrosse team?" Some kid Sebastian thought was new (Hummel? Potentially?) retorted. 

“Aren’t you meant to be in bed by 8?" Sebastian replied. 

Hummel went to speak, but was cut off. "Guys, let’s just go inside, I’m freezing." a different dark haired Warbler said. 

"Speaking of which, you all go ahead. I’m gonna go get myself laid." Sebastian instructed the team. He smirked as he saw Blaine’s jaw tighten. 

"Later, losers." A lacrosse team member drawled, the rest going to their cars. Sebastian winked at Blaine before turning on his heel and leaving too. 

It was Saturday now, and Sebastian was rummaging in the kitchen cupboards to find something he could make dinner out of. 

"Please don’t tell you’re just gonna eat that onion."

His eyes snapped up, landing on Blaine. The boy had been giving his nervous looks all week, as if he wanted to tell him something but didn’t know how to just go up to him. 

"No? Why would I just eat a raw onion?"

"Long story."

Sebastian was incredibly confused, but not sure he really wanted to know. 

"You making dinner? I was just about to go to the shop and get something. You could join me, if you wanted." Blaine looked down. 

"I’m just gonna make something. I like to know what’s going into my food."

"Ah, right,” Blaine nodded, "well, enjoy whatever you’re gonna make."

Sebastian nodded, turning back to the cupboard he’d been searching through. 

“Wait, Blaine, is it?"

He assumed he was correct, Blaine looking shocked that Sebastian knew his name. 

"Why don’t you just eat with me? Saves you going out in the cold."  
"Ah, uh, if you’re sure? Only if it’s not too much extra work for you."

"Nah, it’ll be alright. Then I can use the whole onion."

Blaine nodded, "you definitely don’t mind?"

"Not at all."

Sebastian ended up making a curry, nothing too hard but Blaine was somehow still impressed. He poured the curry over some rice, and found some juice for them. 

"Want to eat here? Or in the common room?"

"Common room sounds good."

"You take the drinks, I’ll take the plates."

Once they settled onto a sofa together, they tucked straight into their food. 

"This is really good, thanks for letting me eat with you."

Sebastian swallowed his mouthful, before replying, "it’s really no big deal. I eat by myself normally so it’s nice."

"You eat by yourself? Why?"

"Everyone goes home on the weekends."

"Well, yeah, I see that," Blaine replied, gesturing round the empty room, "but do you not go home normally?"

Sebastian shook his head, rinsing his throat with the juice, "moved out here alone?"

"Wait, really? I knew they brought you in from France, but I didn’t know you came by yourself."

"Yeah, my family all have jobs that they weren’t prepared to leave," he noticed Blaine’s nearly distraught expression, "it’s whatever, though. Dalton let me stay here, and I was never particularly close with my family, so."

Blaine’s face didn’t change. "I’m not all that close with mine, either, but even I’m kinda upset that they went to see my brother this weekend."

"They didn’t take you?"

"No, he lives in L.A."

"Good on him."

"Yeah, I guess," Blaine replied, but he didn’t look like he actually agreed. 

They both finished, resting their plates on the coffee table.

"You looked like you wanted to talk to me earlier this week?"

Blaine paused, biting his lip, "why - why did you kiss me? Instead of like, Nick or someone.l

"Why? Did you get in trouble with Hummel?"

"Kurt? Why would I get in trouble with Kurt?"

"Are you two not a thing?"

"No? Where’d you hear that?"

"Literally everyone thinks that you are. He basically hangs off of you."

"Ah." Blaine looked away. 

"Well, I guess because you’re the most attractive out if your friends. Out of a lot of people, to be fair."

"What?" Blaine was blushing. 

"That’s why I kissed you."

"I’m really not that attractive. I mean, I sing alright but I’m not anything special."

"Blaine, you’re like, super hot."

"I’m not. I’m just -"

"Shut up before I kiss you again."

"But I - wait, what?"

Sebastian leant forwards, gently connecting their lips. They felt familiar, but he could actually feel them moving beneath his. He liked how that felt, so he kissed him a little harder, tasting the spices that were lingering from their dinner.

When they broke apart, instead of moving away like before, they rested their foreheads together, Sebastian smiling as he felt Blaine’s heat. 

"That was even better than I remember." Sebastian murmured. 

"Wanna see if it improves every time?"

Sebastian laughed breathlessly, before leaning back in. 

"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this!
> 
> I’m @/troubletonesglee on tumblr :)


End file.
